Zero Point Module
A Zero Point Module, known as Potentia to certain human societies, and often abbreviated ZPM, is a power source built by the Ancients. Utilizing Zero point energy, it is the cleanest and most potent energy source in the known universe. It's an incredible piece of technology; without a doubt one of the Ancients most brilliant inventions. Overview A Zero Point Module is a large, translucent group of crystals about two feet tall with a circular base. The devices glows yellow when active, and is a dark shade of red when inert. A ZPM houses a pocket of subspace-time known as the quantum foam (subatomic wormholes constantly opening and closing and fading in and out of subspace). Zero point energy is extracted from this pocket until it reaches maximum entropy, at which point the pocket collapses, leaving behind a useless shell. ZPMs powering their city-ship.]] The life of a ZPM is directly proportional to the power demands placed on it, but is still capable of lasting for remarkable periods of time even under the most extreme conditions. The power generated by three of them enabled Atlantis' shield to survive the pressure of several thousand feet of ocean for 10,000 years, though the rest of the city had been powered down to maximize output. A single ZPM, at nearly full power, could provide enough energy to resist constant bombardment by Wraith Hive ships for days. History Although the Ancients and Asurans were able to produce ZPMs as needed, every ZPM discovered and used by the Tau'ri and Wraith has been obtained from either leftover Ancient technology and outposts or the Asuran homeworld. Since the knowledge behind their construction eludes both sides, their only option is to locate existing ones. during its 10,000 year slumber.]] Atlantis, Colonia, and every other known City-ship, relied on ZPMs in groups of three to supply power, and so is typically unable to properly function with other means due to insufficient power generation. After the Ancients returned to Earth, three ZPMs were left behind to power Atlantis' shield. By the time the Atlantis Expedition arrived 10,000 years later, two of them were completely depleted and the third was drained soon after. uses the ZPM obtained from Proclarush Taonas to power the Antarctic outpost.]] The first ZPM encountered by the Tau'ri was on the planet of Proclarush, where it had been powering a shield protecting the outpost there. It was taken to power the Drone weapons of the Ancient outpost in Antarctica to destroy the Goa'uld fleet under the control of Anubis. It was later connected to the Stargate to facilitate dialing the intergalactic address leading to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy, which depleted it entirely. It was then used in a ruse against Ba'al. In an alternate reality, the Tau'ri never learned the location of Atlantis, and the ZPM was instead drained fending off an Ori attack. Dr. Rodney McKay discovered a ZPM on M7G-677, where it was being used to power an Electromagnetic field generator protecting a series of villages on the planet from Wraith attack. McKay brought it to Atlantis in the hope of using it to power the city, but soon returned it after learning that it was much too depleted to be of any use to them. ' tampered ZPM.]] Camulus discovered a ZPM in an Ancient outpost. Unable to use it himself, he coated it with a volatile compound that would react explosively to an electrical charge. He led the Tau'ri to it in the hopes that they would destroy themselves. Dr. Bill Lee discovered the compound by mistake when it became necessary to flood the base with Gamma rays. The estimated blast radius of the ZPM, which held a roughly 50% charge, could have possibly encompassed the entire Sol system, and at the very least would have completely destroyed Earth. Efforts were made to remove the compound, but the first test of the ZPM destroyed it and the planet it was on. A ZPM, known to the locals as the Potentia, was left on Dagan by the Ancients, who entrusted the Quindosim to safeguard it for them. Repeat cullings by the Wraith wiped out their membership and thus the location of the ZPM, but the new Brotherhood was able to locate it with the help of the Atlantis Expedition. However, because the expedition were not Ancients themselves, the new Brotherhood refuses to part with it, instead choosing to hide it in the belief that the Ancients would return and reward them. , with Ra's ZPM in their possession.]] SG-1 discovered a ZPM in Egypt that had previously belonged to the Goa'uld Supreme System Lord Ra, who was apparently unaware of its properties and used it as an object in religious rituals. They used a Time Jumper to travel back in time and steal it, so they could plant it for future discovery where they knew it would remain safe. This ZPM was used to dial Atlantis and send reinforcements, to prepare for the coming Wraith attack, then installed on the Daedalus to increase its hyperdrive efficiency so it could arrive in time to be of use. Upon arrival, the ZPM was used to power Atlantis' shield. Following a successful ruse to trick the Wraith into thinking the city was destroyed, the ZPM provided a steady power supply to Atlantis nearly two years. It was depleted to allow an alternate Rodney McKay to return to his own reality. A depleted ZPM had been filed away in the Genii archives for hundreds of years. Realizing what it meant to Atlantis, Ladon Radim used it in his coup d'etat as part of a scheme to capture Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and a large strike team, which would be enough to bring Cowen out in the open. It was presumably destroyed in the nuclear explosion Ladon used to kill Cowen and his inner circle. A ZPM was used to power the sublight engines of the Tria during its near-lightspeed journey from the Pegasus galaxy to the Milky Way. The effects of relativity meant that very little time had passed for the Ancients crewing the vessel. After being rescued by the Daedalus and returned to their city, the Ancients took control and asked expedition to leave, using the ZPM to power the city and dial Earth directly. After the Asurans attacked and subsequently occupied Atlantis, they installed at least two more ZPMs to power the stardrive. Sheppard's team was able to destroy the Asurans, acquiring their ZPMs. Despite McKay's vehement protests, two were sent back to Earth: one to power the Antarctic outpost and another to power the Odyssey. The remaining ZPM was nearly depleted when the Asurans attacked Atlantis using a satellite weapon, eventually reaching critical levels and stranding Atlantis in space. and Ronon Dex infiltrate Asuras and obtain a ZPM.]] With their ZPM incapable of powering the Stardrive, the expedition raided Asuras for a replacement. Upon successful completion of their mission, the ZPM was used to finish their journey to M35-117, Atlantis' new home. The ZPM then took on the role of powering Atlantis, with plenty of power left to suit their needs. holding one of several stolen ZPMs.]] When the Wraith fought alongside the Tau'ri and Travelers in the Battle of Asuras, Todd managed to steal a cache of ZPMs from Asuras before the planet was destroyed. Three were used to power a Wraith cloning facility to bolster their numbers enough to defeat the Tau'ri and rival Wraith in the same manner they defeated the Ancients. These ZPMs were presumably destroyed with the rest of the facility when the Hive ship Atlantis had commandeered was driven into it. He also used an unknown number of ZPMs to power a Hive ship, enhancing every system to nigh-unbeatable levels. Its improved hull was virtually impervious to attack, its weapons could punch through the shields of a DSC-304 in seconds, and its hyperdrive was capable of intergalactic travel. During its attempted culling of Earth, it was destroyed by a nuclear weapon which Sheppard had smuggled aboard in an F-302 Interceptor. In addition to the ZPMs powering the Hive ship, Todd provided Atlantis with four additional ZPMs to power their Stardrive, having been convinced to by Sheppard as an act of spite against his treacherous underling who had stolen the Hive ship. Using the ZPMs, Atlantis was able to reach Earth mere hours after the hive ship. Ultimately, the city lacked the firepower to defeat the Hive, and in the attempt was forced into the atmosphere. Unable to regain orbit, the city landed in San Francisco, cloaked to ensure the continuing secrecy of the Stargate Program. Its fate after that is unknown, though the ZPMs are said to still have plenty of power. Known ZPMs So far there have been 27 ZPM's encountered built by both the Ancients and the Asurans: *One from Proclarush Taonas (depleted) *One from the Antarctic outpost (depleted) *Three on Atlantis (depleted) *One from Camulus' outpost (destroyed) *One from M7G-677 (near depletion) *One from Ra (depleted) *One from the Tower (depleted) *One from the Genii (depleted) *Three from the Asuran City-ship (destroyed) *One from the Tria (depleted) *Three from the Asuran takeover of Atlantis (one depleted) *One from Asuras *One from the Asuran copy of Atlantis (destroyed) *At least Eight from Asuras, taken by Todd (one confirmed destroyed, three presumed destroyed, four given to Atlantis) As of 2014 there are 7 ZPMs under the control of the Tau'ri: *One in the Antarctic outpost *One at the ISGC *One on Olympus *Three on Atlantis *One onboard the Achilles (later on Colonia) See also *Matter bridge *Project Arcturus *Zero Point Core *Zero point energy *Subspace capacitor Behind the scenes *Most of the characters, American and otherwise, in both shows pronounce the "Z" in "ZPM" as "Zee", whereas Dr. Rodney McKay, a Canadian, pronounces the "Z" as "Zed". This became clear in the first episode of season 1. *The name "Zero Point Module" was made up by the Tau'ri. It is unknown what the Ancients and Asurans referred to the devices as. Both Ancients and Asurans expressed confusion at the term, making it clear that their name for it is quite different. *The MGM Tech Journal mentions that a singularity exists within the module, which somewhat contradicts on-show descriptions of the ZPM. It is possible, however, that the singularity is either a wormhole that leads to the pocket of subspace-time or the pocket itself rather than the heart of a black hole. External links * Category:Ancient technology Category:Power sources